Virus World
by sliders-wade
Summary: *COMPLETE* This is my very first Sliders fic ever! The Sliders are on world where men of certain ages contract viruses. The problem is, there's no known cure... Please read and review! ^_^


Title: Virus World  
  
Author: sliders_wade (sliders_wade@msn.com)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, the concept, etc are property of people who aren't me. Enjoy the fic!  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Journal Entry 78  
  
'Sliding was not what we hoped it would be. Sure we've found almost perfect Earths, but for every great Earth, there were bad ones. This one we're on now... God I wish we had never landed on it! Men between the ages of 10 and 30 are sick with some kind of virus. No one knows how it came about or anything, there's no cure for it. Normally I'd say, "Lets hole up in our hotel room and await the next slide!"  
  
That'd be fine except for one thing. Quinn has the virus. I'm sitting on a chair next to the bed he's lying in. He has a temperature of 102 and his eyes are glazed over. He keeps muttering something to himself about his mother but I can't understand him.'  
  
*****  
  
Like a shot, Quinn sat up, looking around in horror. "MOM!"  
  
"Quinn!" Wade exclaimed, sitting next to him on the bed. "Quinn, it's all right."  
  
Quinn blinked a few times. He looked her in the eye. "Wade? Where's my mom? I just saw her, she was right next to me." By this time, the Professor and Rembrandt had come into the room. "Wade, where is she!"  
  
"Quinn," Wade said, taking his hand in hers. "Your mom's not here. We're not at home, remember?"  
  
"But... but I saw her!" Before she could say anything more, he passed out.  
  
The Professor sighed. "We really need to find a cure for this. We slide in 5 days time. I, for one, do not wish to leave without Mr. Mallory."  
  
"I agree," Rembrandt said. "I mean, I know I didn't exactly sign up for this, but I'm here. And you guys are like a family to me. I don't plan on leaving either."  
  
"Professor, Rembrandt, there's no need for all of us to stay here. You two can go, try to find our Earth..."  
  
"Now now, Miss Wells, that is entirely out of the question!" the Professor exclaimed. "I say that if we all can't go, no one goes. It's as simple as that!"  
  
Rembrandt nodded. "Yeah, I mean, how many times did we all try to leave someone behind, girl? It just doesn't work! Remember that Earth three slides ago? I tried to get you all to leave me but none of you would have it. When Q-Ball finds out this is how we're talking he's gonna try the same thing."  
  
Wade knew Rembrandt was right. They've always stuck together through thick and thin. Now's not the time to start splitting up. "Um, guys, could you keep an eye on him? I'm going to get some fresh air."  
  
"Sure. You gonna be all right, girl?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back soon."  
  
Rembrandt shook his head. "I don't know about her, Professor. She's really taking this hard."  
  
"We all are, Mr. Brown. We all are." Arturo looked over at Quinn. His face was flushed. "Mr. Brown, could you get some more ice. I think Quinn needs some cooling down."  
  
"Sure thing, Professor." A few minutes later, Rembrandt returned. Quinn's eyes were opened, but he wasn't very talkative. "Hey there, Q-Ball."  
  
"Hey Remmie." He looked around. "Where's Wade?"  
  
"She went out for a walk," the Professor replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Quinn smiled weakly. "I've been better. Guys, I know what you're thinking and you'd better stop it now!" The two men stared at him. "Don't worry about me, I always catch a slide at the last minute," he said with a laugh.  
  
The laugh was fake. Quinn didn't truly believe he was going to get any better. There was something he had to do so his friends wouldn't miss the slide. It was the only way. Or so he thought... "Can you two give me a few minutes?"  
  
"Are you all right, Quinn?" the Professor asked. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, just some time alone."  
  
Rembrandt handed him a few aspirin. "Here, this might help." Quinn nodded a thanks. "Holler if you need anything."  
  
After the two left, Quinn got up from bed. He paused when a wave of dizziness passed over him. That coupled with the fact that he was freezing was enough to make him go back under the covers. However, he didn't. He found Wade's journal and noticed a good amount of pages left. So, he picked up the pen and wrote.  
  
'This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I'm going to do it. You three are like family to me, the only one I have in these alternate worlds. I am truly sorry for dragging you all into this when I should have been working out the kinks.  
  
Professor, tucked away in Wade's journal here are the notes for making a sliding machine and another timer. I drew them up some time ago in case something like this should happen. I want you to perfect sliding since I'm not going to be around to. I believe you're the only one who can. Thanks for everything, you are a great man and a wonderful friend.  
  
Rembrandt... Cryin' Man, what can I say? I hope you forgive me. I didn't mean to get you involved. The one good thing out of it was finding a fantastic person! Good luck in your singing career. I know one day Rembrandt "Cryin' Man" Brown will get to the status he deserves!  
  
Wade. God, I'm sorry! You are more than just a friend to me, Wade. I love you so much! I know I should have said something sooner, but as you know, I'm an ass. I may look smart, but I don't act it, do I? I hope one day you can find our Earth and be happy. I'll be happy when I know you guys are home.  
  
This is good-bye, guys. I thank you for your friendship and love. Good luck! Love, Quinn (Q-Ball)'  
  
Quinn read what he had written. This was hard for him, but he had to do it. Satisfied, Quinn got up and got dressed. He still had one obstacle to overcome: How to get past the Professor and Rembrandt.  
  
Quinn stood behind the bedroom door and called for the two men, who came rushing in. They looked around for their friend. "Q-Ball? Where are you, man?"  
  
As soon as they went into the bathroom, Quinn went out the bedroom door, grabbed his coat, and left. By this time, the Professor had discovered Wade's journal lying open. "My God!"  
  
*************  
  
Wade sat on a bench in the park. She thought back to the Earth they had landed on where an asteroid was heading for it. It was the first time they ever kissed. Wade remembered it like it was yesterday. The warmth, the love... She couldn't possibly leave him now, no matter what happened.  
  
Looking up, the girl saw a man stumbling in her direction. She couldn't see his face, but noticed that he wasn't fairing too well on his own. Wade rushed over to help him and gasped. "Quinn!" She led him to the bench. "What the hell are you doing out here?"  
  
Quinn was out of breath. "Getting... away. I can't be... a burden to you guys..."  
  
"You're not a burden! God, I can't believe you're acting this way!" Wade sat next to him. "Quinn, we all care for you so much. We're going to beat this! We always beat the odds."  
  
"None of us are miracle workers, Wade. We're all better off if you three leave me here alone to die. After all, what better punishment for the man who ruined you're lives, right?"  
  
Wade stared at him in shock. "Is that what you believe? Quinn, you didn't ruin our lives. You had no indication this was going to happen. You successfully returned home the first time you slid. Besides, we volunteered."  
  
Quinn grunted. "You and the Professor might have, but Rembrandt didn't. He hadn't even met any of us before that day..."  
  
"You have GOT to stop blaming yourself for that! It happened, we're here, we're together! We're not leaving each other and that's final!"  
  
Quinn stood up, albeit unsteadily. "Forget it Wade, you're never gonna convince me!" His vision was swimming in and out of focus and his breathing had become even more labored. Quinn pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"What are you doing, Quinn?" Wade asked nervously. She couldn't tell what he had because it was so dark. The street lamp, however, cast an eerie glow to the object in Quinn's hand. It was knife. "Quinn, you're not honestly thinking of... of..." she couldn't even bring herself to finish the thought!  
  
"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but as long as I'm gone I know you guys won't stay. Besides, it's not like there's a cure for this virus. You know we can't risk bringing it to another world."  
  
Wade stood up and inched closer to him. "Why Quinn! Why would you even consider it! There are people who care about you! Leaving you behind on this world would be just like you dying on ours." Tears were falling freely from her eyes. "Please Quinn, don't do this... I love you..."  
  
The knife dropped to ground, followed by Quinn. "I'm sorry Wade..."  
  
**************  
  
Rembrandt stared at Wade in disbelief as she retold what happened. "I never thought he'd be capable of something like that."  
  
"Mr. Brown," the Professor replied, looking up from checking Quinn's pulse. He was asleep at the moment. "He's not thinking straight. His fever is way to high." He shook his head. "This is becoming more and more hopeless, my friends."  
  
"Guys, I'm going..." Wade stopped. She had no idea what she was going to do. Take a nap? Watch TV? She couldn't think straight herself. The girl stood up, staring at Quinn's face. He was handsome even when he was sick. Tears started falling. "God, I can't lose him..."  
  
Rembrandt went over to her. "We'll figure something out, sweetheart," he said, putting an arm around her. "We still have 5 days."  
  
"I know, it's just..." Wade sighed. "I think I'm going to try and take a nap."  
  
The Professor watched Wade leave the room. "God help us..."  
  
**************  
  
It was 2 days until the slide and there had been no improvement in Quinn's condition. He was hallucinating more about his mother and Wade... horrible things about them being tortured. The 3 well Sliders were losing hope and they all made agreement that if Quinn didn't get better by the slide, no one would go.  
  
The Professor was in the lobby of the hotel, getting a newspaper, when someone ran up to him. "Professor Arturo!?"  
  
The Englishman eyed the man wearily. He could very well be talking about his double. "Excuse me, good sir, but may I help you with something."  
  
"You're the Professor's double, my friend's double, right?"  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Oh, where are my manners!" the man said. "I'm Rembrandt Brown. I heard about a boy here who's sick. He's the only one in this hotel sick."  
  
The Professor eyed the man oddly. Correction, eyed the WHITE man oddly. *This was supposed to be Rembrandt's double? How intriguing...* "What about him?"  
  
"The Professor Arturo of this world," Rembrandt2 looked around, then leaned closer to the Professor. Whispering he added, "Found a cure for the virus. He's willing to give it to Quinn before he announces it to the public."  
  
"What!? Are you certain, Mr. Brown!"  
  
"Is the Cryin' Man white?"  
  
"Hardly..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
*******************  
  
Wade ran behind the building. She couldn't find Quinn, the Professor, or Rembrandt anywhere. She was worried they were going to miss the slide. Much to her relief, they turned the corner just as the vortex formed. "Cutting it close--" She stared at the two men... two. "Where's Quinn?"  
  
"No time, girl, we gotta go!" Rembrandt exclaimed, jumping into the vortex.  
  
Wade was in shock. "But... but we can't just leave him here alone. Professor!"  
  
"Miss Wells, we have to go. Mr. Mallory doesn't matter now, he's dead, now go!" Before Wade could say another word, the Professor had shoved her into the vortex.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! QUIIIIINN!"  
  
Someone was shaking Wade. She groggily opened her eyes. "Professor? Rembrandt?! Why did you do that to me! You had no right!"  
  
"Whoa, easy girl, what are you talking about?" Rembrandt asked.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. She looked up at the Professor. "You bastard! How could you force me into the vortex like that!"  
  
"Miss Wells, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. Neither does Mr. Brown." He sighed. "You must have had a very vivid dream. So vivid, in fact, that you couldn't distinguish reality from the nightmare."  
  
"It... it was a dream?" The two men nodded. "Then why aren't we at the Dominion?"  
  
"Because Mr. Brown's double brought us and Quinn here."  
  
Wade stood up. "Quinn! He's still alive! Thank God! In my dream he was gone and you forced me to slide anyway."  
  
"Wade," Rembrandt said, putting an arm around her. "If it came to that, we'd let you choose. You know that, right?"  
  
"Besides, Miss Wells, we probably would have stayed behind as well. However, seeing as Quinn is cured, I see no reason why none of us should slide out of here."  
  
"What!" Wade exclaimed, smiling broadly. "Why didn't you guys say that in the first place! Where is he?"  
  
"Right through that door, Miss Wells." Rembrandt and the Professor chuckled as Wade ran into the other room.  
  
**  
  
"Quinn..."  
  
Quinn opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Wade."  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Wade took his hand in hers. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine. We slide in 3 hours... all 4 of us. I feel wonderful!"  
  
******  
  
That's all! Thanks for reading and please review! ~sliders_wade 


End file.
